


50 Shades of Gunmetal

by MissAnthropy85



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnthropy85/pseuds/MissAnthropy85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of love and violence in the Borderlands. Combines Borderlands 2, the Pre-Sequel and Tales. Takes places during the time after the Vault Hunters have defeated Handsome Jack and the Warrior and, after interrogating Athena and being warned by a Guardian, are recruiting Vault Hunters from everywhere to prepare for war. Takes place in the floating city of Sanctuary. During this time, Rhys and the Digital Jack clone have also taken over Hyperion via the Helios moon base.</p><p>The two main characters, Rexa and Dust are my original creations. Rexa is a hardened Vault Hunter that joined up with the crew when she heard they were recruiting. Not much is known about her but she's got an infamous reputation amongst the Vault Hunters for her solo adventures. Dust is a former Dahl military man who served with Axton back in the day and Axton is the one that convinced him to start Vault Hunting with them, so he is still a novice. The story is about the cat and mouse relationship between Rexa and Dust.</p><p>Guns, violence, feelings, espionage, and explosions ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Rexa

The Crimson Raiders bunker was really starting to get crowded as more and more Vault Hunters started joining us. Most of the faces that I passed in the halls were totally unfamiliar to me now. I'd been here a few weeks now, bunking with Gaige. She spent most of her time with Axton so I really didn't see her much and spent most of my time alone in the bunker or training. I was propped up on the pillows on my bunk reading when he walked by.He stopped in my doorway, his eyes slowly scanning me.

"Hey, whatcha readin there, cutie?" He said with a slight smirk.

"Really?" I asked with a snort. "You're going to open with that?" I put my book down and glared at him.

"Um, sorry." He said, looking down, embarrassed. "I'm Dust. Just got here. Old service buddy of Axton's. You know him?"

"Yeah I know him, my roommate spends all her goddamn time with him. Those two never shut up about bots. You're not in a creepy pretend relationship with your turret too, are you?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Erm, no, I'm not into that, and you're right, he is totally creepy about it. So, uh, what's your name, anyways?"

"Rexa.... Tannis..."

"You related to that crazy professor chick?!" He asked excitedly.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to say, no relation to the crackpot professor." I replied.

"Huh, you seem a little too normal to be hanging around these people, let alone Vault hunting. How old are you anyways? You look the same age as Gaige."

"I'm older than her, thank you very much, and I do just fine on my own, for your information. Also, normal is a very relative term." I looked much younger than my actual age, and I always used that to my advantage.

"Oh really? And what does that mean exactly?" He asked, playfully teasing.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to maybe find out" I replied, giving him my best devilish grin.

"I see how it is then. Until you prove otherwise to me, it looks like you're all bark and no bite. Wanna prove me wrong? Let's go a few rounds on Digistruct Peak."

"No way, man, Digistruct Peak is for babies." I said, sticking my nose back in my book.

"Geez, fine, ok then. So, what makes you so special? You got any robotic limbs or parts like your little roommate?" He asked, curiously.

"I have an Echo Eye." I said with a shrug. "You? "

"Nah. I'm all flesh and blood and scars. Nothing special here." He replied. "You didn't answer my question about your specialty...." And before he could even finish his sentence, a throwing knife was sticking out of the wall right next to his ear. Impressively, he didn't even flinch. Which was also mildly disappointing. He pulled the blade out of the wall and thoroughly inspected it.

"Nice. I didn't know Tediore made throwing knives."

"Normally they don't. Special order. I kinda know someone who knows someone. Beauts, ain't they?" I said, taking back my black carbon fiber blade and placing it back in the magnetic holster under my sleeve.

"So now that we've established you're a blades expert, what kinda guns you use?"

"You commandos and your gun talk. That shit gets you off, doesn't it? Well, I love me some SMGs, Tediores, of course. And obvs my Echo Eye makes me a killer sniper." Promptly sticking my nose back into my book.

"Not gunna ask me what my specialties are?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Ugh! No, you Commando types are all the same, big guns and turrets." I said, putting my book down, yet again. "Or am I wrong?"

"Well typically, no, you would not be wrong there. However, I just happen to be a wizard with pistols." He said with an air of smugness.

"Aw that's adorable! Do you have little matching gold plated six shooters you wear on each hip too?!" I said, barely being able to contain my laughter.

"Hey! I like my gold plated Jakobs! They make me look like a total badass!

"Hmpf, I'm sure...." Picking my book back up while rolling my eyes.

"Soo, I guess I'll just be on my way then since you clearly find that book more interesting than me."

"Bingo!" I replied, not even bothering to look up at him.

"OK then..." He said, finally walking away. I snuck a quick glance at him after he turned around and thought _Not bad, maybe he can provide me with a little amusement around here. He's definitely not bad to look at. I think I might have actually hurt his precious little ego. Ooh man, this is too easy._


	2. Chapter Two: Dust

A few nights later, the restless crew ventured off to Moxxi's bar to stave off the boredom. I was slumped on a stool at the bar nursing a beer, listening to Axton and Brick bicker about who has the higher kill count, and just nodding here and there to make it seem like I was listening. I may have been on the front lines with Axton back in the day, but here I was the new guy and the odd man out. I didn't have any Vault hunting stories yet. I swiveled on the chair to look around the bar to see if she was there yet. Gaige and Maya were dancing together on the dance floor, Zero was DJing the music, Lilith was at the other side of the bar talking with Moxxi, and Salvador, Mordi and Kreig were playing a vicious game of darts. I was about to turn back around and just close out my tab when she finally showed up.

She came through the door surrounded by a cloud of smoke coming from the cigarette hanging from her lip. She was hunched over with her hands buried in the pockets of an oversized black jacket that looked more like a man's. She didn't even look at anyone when she came in; just walked straight to the bar and ordered three shots. As soon as Moxxi finished pouring the last shot, Rexa down all three in the blink of an eye. After slamming down the last shot, she took a long drag of her cigarette, smashed it out in the ashtray and then took off her coat. She was wearing a holey black sleeveless shirt and tight black leather pants and knee high, dirty brown, studded leather boots. Her arms were covered in abstract dark blue tattoos and her long orange hair cascaded messily over her shoulders. This Rexa looked much older than the one I saw reading a book in her bedroom the other day. This version of her looked more mature, hardened, and ready to kick someone's ass. She left her jacket on the stool and walked over to the dancefloor, still lost in her own world, like a ghost. Even though no one else existed to her at the moment, she was definitely picking up more than just my attention. It made me think I wasn't the only one that was seeing her like this for the first time.

She walked over to a corner of the floor away from the other girls and started dancing by herself. Her eyes were closed and it was like she was in a trance, becoming the music itself. She was hypnotizing. Without even realizing I was doing it, I got up and starting walking toward her, stuck in my own trance. When I was halfway there, she finally opened her eyes and actually looked right at me. Her eyes were slightly glazed so you could tell the three shots had kicked in. I hesitated for a second thinking she might flip me off or give me a look of disgust, but instead she just kept her eyes locked on mine, steady, and emotionless. So I kept walking toward her. The closer I got to her, the more the look in her eye turned predatory. It was almost terrifying but at the same time, I wanted her. When I finally reached her, I just kinda stood there for moment not sure what to do next, when she turned around and leaned her back into me while she kept dancing. I relaxed and draped my arms around her hips and started feeling myself moving to the music, to her. She lost herself to the music again and pushed her body even closer to mine.

Before I knew it, almost an hour had gone by. I was getting thirsty from the sweat the dancing was working up. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Drinks?", and without even answering, she grabbed my hand and practically dragged back over to the bar. I got myself a beer and she got another round of triple shots.

" You're last train of shots already wearing off?” I asked her, chuckling.

"Not really, just time to increase the buzz. Wanna join me in one this time?" She asked me while handing me one of her shots.

"Bottoms up" I said, clinking my shot glass on hers, and by the time I downed my one, both of hers were gone

. "You don't mess around, do you?" I asked her.

"Do I look like I mess around?" She said, and raised an eyebrow at me, which eventually became a smirk.

"Oh my god! Are you actually smiling at me?!" I said and made a mock surprised face. She immediately bit her lip in an attempt to hide the smile and shook her head. Then we both burst out laughing.

"So I guess I'm not so bad after all, huh?" I asked her, moving closer to her and looking her in the eye. I thought about brushing her hair behind her ear but then she answered and I thought better of it.

"Everyone's better after massive quantities of alcohol consumption." She said, her face going back to emotionless.

"Oh, well, uh, if you want me to leave you alone then, I'll..."

"Shut up, stupid." She said and pulled me back on to the dancefloor. She put her back to my chest again but this time she held my hand on her hips, her fingers entwined in mine. We both got lost in the music again, eyes closed, just bodies and motion and sound. I leaned my head down more toward her neck, my nose right next to her ear. I dared one soft little kiss on the curve of her neck and then braced myself for the backlash from her. The punch didn't come, and instead, she tilted her head to the side and allowed me more access to her neck. With that, I began softly kissing more of her neck. My breathing grew heavier in her ear and I started using my teeth while kissing her skin instead of my lips. The first bite triggered a soft moan from her, so I continued to softly bite and roughly kiss that delicate flesh over her pulse that was speeding up, her grip on my hands tightening up. She tilted her back and whispered, "Harder..." in my ear. So I pulled my one hand up from her waist, gently grabbed her chin to tilt her head more and started using more force with the bites. The moans escaping from her lips started to become more of a growl now. Suddenly, she turned around, punched me square in the jaw, then pushed me into the wall behind us, and before I could even process what had just happened, her mouth was on mine and she was fiercely kissing me.

My eyes were still wide with the shock of what had just happened and I could see the others had begun to stare at us now, some in shock like me, others with smirks on their faces, and Axton just gave me a thumbs up. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my lip; she bit me! Tasted like it was bleeding too. I looked into her gray-blue eyes (the Echo Eye almost glowing) and she looked like a predator again, like a wolf almost. Her pupils were really dialated, so either she was really into me or she was on something else besides booze. She licked her lips and then she grabbed my face and licked the blood off mine and stuck her tongue back down my throat. Now knowing that she liked to play rough, I grabbed her hands, spun us around and pinned her hands on the wall above her head with my my one hand. My other hand softly traced down the side of her face and then rested across the front of her neck; I was waiting for a signal from her that she wanted me push further and she gave it by tilting her chin up just slightly, so I put a little pressure into the grip. She let out a shaky breath from between her slightly parted lips and closed her eyes. I released my grip on her hands and used that hand to grab her hip and pull her into me more while I took my other hand from her neck and wound it in her hair instead and pushed our mouths back together. She wrapped her one leg around me and brought her hands down to my ass and squeezed me into her even more.

Either she was an exhibitionist or she just forgot where we were, on a dancefloor with everyone's eyes on us. This was definitely a little too public for me though. Before she could protest, I reached down, picked her up by the waist and put her over my shoulder with the intention of taking us somewhere private.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled from my back.

"Getting us away from all the watchful eyes in here."

"Put me down! I'm not leaving yet!" And then she bit my shoulder.

"Ow goddammit! Fine!" And I put her down. She stood there with her arms crossed looking like a pouty child.

I angrily whispered into her ear, "I just thought, by the way things were heating up, that you might want to get out of here."

Then she hit me with another right hook to my jaw and said, "Never presume to know anything about me." And she stormed off to the dancefloor.

Rubbing my cheek, I went back to the bar to grab another beer. Axton put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Better luck next time, I guess? What's her problem?"

"I honestly have no idea. I'm so fucking confused right now. I think she might be crazy. I don't know whether to be afraid or turned on!"

"Hah, that kinda reminds me of how I felt when Gaige and I first hooked up. Hang in there, buddy, it'll pan out."

"I don't know man, she's pretty vicious. I am definitely going to have some bruises just from making out with her." I licked my lip and tasted blood again. She must have spilt it back open already with that last punch.

"Welcome to the world of Vault Hunter woman. Super fun but super deadly and totally worth the fight." With that, he looked up at Gaige on the dancefloor and gave her a wink. She blew him a kiss in return, then promptly turned back around to her friends, giggling. Thi _s is definitely going to be one tough fight for her,_ I thought and chugged the rest of my beer, moping, but still watching her. There was just something about her that entranced me and kept me from running. But to prevent further injury tonight, I finished my beer and when back to mine and Axton's place.


	3. Getting the Axe

So the last episode of Tales from the Borderlands just came out this week and really kinda put an axe into where I was going with this story. I know I could make this AU, but I don't want to. So I am scraping this story and I'm going to write something else instead that is an original work instead of fan fiction. I don't when I'm going to start but I will post it up on here whenever I do.


End file.
